Gaman
by oxybry
Summary: Su vida… No, el mundo, cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada es lo que fue y quizás jamás lo vuelva a ser, pero mientras viva, no se dará por vencida. [AU] [Este fic participa en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"]. Trigger Warning.


**GAMAN** **我慢**

 **SUMARIO:** Su vida… No, el mundo, cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada es lo que fue y quizás jamás lo vuelva a ser, pero mientras vida, no se dará por vencida. [AU] [Este fic participa en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a Kusanagi sensei. Este fic participa en el "Festival de Yona" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

… …

Corre por el campo verde, escapando de sus perseguidores, sus risas mezclándose con el canto de los pájaros, con el sonido de las hojas de los árboles rozando con el fuerte viento. Cuando finalmente le dan alcance, los tres se dejan caer en la hierba que crece sin que nadie la haya sembrado en los descampados y señalan formas de su imaginación en las nubes del cielo. El rojo, el negro y el rubio mezclándose en una dulce armonía.

…

Y de nuevo corre, esta vez por las inmensas salas y pasillos de un aeropuerto, los lentes colgando precariamente de su blusa, su bata blanca dibujando la estela de su paso, su cabello rojo ondeando en el viento, único, inconfundible.

—¡Hak! —grita cuando finalmente lo divisa. Él deja caer el pesado bolso de dotación en el suelo, para recibirla en los brazos y luego darle un coscorrón.

—¡Hey!, no seas malo.

Hak niega con la cabeza y se dirige a quien seguía a la _princesa._

—Soo-Won-sama, no eres muy bueno guardando secretos.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa tímida y mirada inocente.

—Ya sabes que no puedo negarle nada a Yona-chan.

—Necesita dejar de consentirla.

—No hablen de mí como si no estuviese aquí —replicó Yona inflando los cachetes—. Y, ¿cómo es eso que te vas?, ¿qué tiene Xing que nosotros no?

—Princesa, si bien Kouka Inc. excede por mucho a las compañías competidoras, e incluso a nuestros países aliados en materia de investigación biológica y genética, de la que tú y Soo-Won-sama hacen parte, los mejores en mi especialidad, el desarrollo de armas están Tenkyuu Inc., en Xing. Además solo serán un par de años.

—Promete que regresarás.

Hak levantó la ceja.

—Promételo o hago un berrinche aquí y ahora.

—De acuerdo —accedió dándose por vencido.

—Y promete que escribirás y llamarás.

—No creo…

—Hakkkkk…

—De acuerdo.

…

Debe correr, quiere correr, pero sus pies la mantienen clavada en su lugar atándola a presenciar el horror que se desarrolla ante sus ojos: su padre, no, no su padre, su cuerpo se tuerce en ángulos imposibles, el crujido de sus huesos mezclándose con los gritos es todo lo que escucha, su piel, cubierta de manchas púrpuras y negras por doquier, se desgarra dejando expuesto tejido muscular y óseo, y su cara, esa cara gentil de su padre, ahora es poco más que el terror hecho carne, el orificio que poco antes había sido su boca ahora ocupaba más de la mitad de su rostro. Observa con mudo horror, debe correr, los protocolos de contención han sido seguidos, ya debería haber muerto, la cámara de contención no aguantará mucho más. Las deformes y bestiales extremidades superiores del que era su padre golpean contra las paredes, una araña se empieza a dibujar en el cristal.

—Yonaaa —llama la grotesca voz de la bestia.

Su padre, su padre seguía allí. El cristal estalla finalmente, la bestia se lanza a por ella, sus fauces cerniéndose sobre ella, pero no puede hacer nada, sigue siendo su padre. Todo es su culpa.

Abre los ojos de golpe, arco y flecha en mano, lista para atacar, pero solo es el metal retorcido del edificio donde se esconde por la noche que chirría con la fuerza del viento, se levanta y mira a través de los tablones martillados al marco de la ventana, seguramente un precario intento para mantenerlos fuera cuando todo comenzó. Hasta donde la vista le alcanza y la luz de la luna lo permite, puede divisar tres al norte, uno más al sur, dos al este. Se mueven con más lentitud de la que lo hacían hace un par de horas, el sol debe estar por levantarse en el horizonte y cuando lo haga, será el momento de moverse, es cuando son más _débiles._

Se cruza la aljaba en la espalda, se acomoda las dagas en la muslera, se coloca un par de armas semiautomáticas en el cinturón de la cadera, el arco descansa a un lado mientras revisa su bolsa, hace un breve inventario de las balas perforantes y explosivas, de las rellenas de mercurio, de las trazadoras, de cabeza hueca y de fragmentación, quién hubiese imaginado que las horas escuchándolo hablar de aquellas cosas, aprendiendo de _él_ , la iban a mantener con vida. Aparta los pensamientos, no le hace bien divagar sobre el pasado, las municiones deberían durarle algún tiempo todavía si se iba con cuidado, pero el resto de sus suministros de agotan, no ha tenido suerte en el último par de semanas.

Ríe con amargura, a eso se ha reducido la suerte en su mundo, a vivir un día más, a sobrevivir gracias a la desgracia ajena, suerte de no haberte contagiado esta vez. La memoria de los que fueron sus compañeros de viaje se agolpan en su mente, y niega vehementemente con la cabeza, desechando tales pensamientos, ellos no murieron para que ella se autocompadeciese de su destino, ellos tenían una meta, una que por más que pareciera imposible era quizás la única esperanza para la humanidad; y para su desgracia o fortuna, ella era la única sobreviviente de Kouka Inc., que hizo parte de la retoma del proyecto AnYZ . Toma uno de los varios diarios de investigación y vuelve a leer los datos de la última ubicación conocida de los sujetos del primer estudio dirigido por su tío Yu-Hon y su padre, su última ubicación antes de que más de tres cuartos de la población fueran contaminados o masacrados con la primera ola de la infección. Antes de que su mundo dejara de ser el que alguna vez había conocido.

Por todo lo que sabe, lo más seguro es que estén muertos, e incluso si están vivos, no hay garantías de que puedan o quieran ayudarla, o que arranquen su cabeza, pero debe encontrarlos, incluso cuando todas las probabilidades estén en su contra.

…

Sus pulmones queman, pero si se detiene ahora será su final, la sangre viscosa desciende por su rostro mezclándose con el sudor y la tierra, adhiriéndose a ella, creando una segunda piel. Algunas veces, con más frecuencia últimamente debía admitir, se encontraba con algún _anormal_ , algunos de _aquellos_ que eran más fuertes, viciosos, violentos, más difíciles de matar, más de una vez su mente de investigadora se preguntó si quizás la infección al causar la transformación incrementaba determinados atributos físicos del sujeto anteriores a la contaminación, pero no tiene tiempo para divagar sobre eso ahora. Divisa algunos escombros y toma la oportunidad para cubrirse y acomodar las tres flechas en el arco. Cierra los ojos y los escucha _, espalda recta, mentón alzado, codo alineado,_ habla la voz fuerte y profunda. _Cabeza, yugular, corazón_ **,** recita una mucho más suave.

Abre los ojos y ellos brillan con determinación.

Fallar no es una opción.

…

Por primera vez respira con un mínimo asomo de tranquilidad. Las zonas boscosas eran relativamente _seguras_ , _aquellos_ tendían a aglomerarse en donde antes estuvieron ciudades, pueblos, agrupaciones de humanos. Había tratado de evitar pensar en ello pero a veces no podía evitar preguntarse si dentro de aquellas monstruosidades aún prevalecía algún muy bajo nivel de consciencia que los ataba a los que alguna vez fueron sus hogares, si era así…, pero no, lo más seguro era que solo fuese para _alimentarse_.

Se adentra un poco más en el bosque, su tienda de suministros del día, se permite respirar más tranquila pero no baja la guardia, mucho menos su arco o flecha, si bien _aquellos_ no abundaban especialmente en ese tipo de zonas, tampoco eran ajenos y los animales salvajes infectados también podían ser _problemáticos._

Un arroyo, sonríe. El agua es su suministro más preciado y un baño después de tanto tiempo se agradecía, pero antes que nada recorre el perímetro asegurándose que no haya algún peligro inminente, la zona parece despejada, pero aun así al sumergirse en el agua para lavarse mantiene las dagas a la mano y el arco a un brazo de distancia junto a sus demás pertenencias. Levanta la vista al cielo y mira las nubes deseando que fueran otros tiempos, que fuera otro lugar, donde ellos estaban, donde su padre estaba, pero nada de eso existe ahora y ella está sola y rota más allá de toda reparación, y es solo en ese momento cuando se permite llorar, por lo que fue y ya no es, por sus manos manchadas de sangre, por las vidas que no pudo salvar.

… …

Veinte kilómetros en un día, nada mal, el camino rinde más cuando solo se encuentra con unos pocos _indeseable_ s _,_ el sol se oculta en el horizonte y se adentra cada vez más en el bosque, sus viajes le han enseñado que se pueden considerar _zonas seguras,_ se mofa de sí mismo ante la comparación de su situación actual con la de un personaje de videojuego. Necesita encontrar un árbol alto en el que treparse y poder pasar la noche, a menos que se tratara de algún _anormal_ , los indeseables no tenían habilidades de trepadores, y maldita sería su suerte si se encontrara a alguno en el medio del bosque. Sigue adentrándose en el bosque, es allí donde casi siempre se encuentran los árboles más grandes y frondosos, cuando los últimos rayos de sol desaparecen en el horizonte. Pisa algunas ramas y hojas secas, y al siguiente segundo se encuentra esquivando las dagas que amenazan con empalarlo en el tronco del árbol más cercano. Una le ha alcanzado a cortar la mejilla y la otra le ha cortado un mechón de cabello.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios? —exclama apuntando a donde proceden las dagas en la zona alta de alguno de los árboles, pero no puede distinguir nada, se cubre tras uno de los árboles y dispara finalmente a las ramas más altas que mitigan el paso de la luz de luna. Sabe que ha dado en el blanco antes de escuchar el estrépito de las ramas cayendo.

Veloz como una gacela abandona su posición cubierta y apunta donde está su atacante, claro y descubierto bajo la luz de la luna. Su corazón se detiene y vuelve a latir desenfrenado porque sus ojos tienen que estarlo engañando, porque allí está ella, regia, con su cabello rojo ondeante, de pie en la rama más alta de un roble apuntándole con arco y flecha, y lo único que sale de su boca es un suave susurro.

—Princesa.

En el silencio nocturno del bosque, lo escucha claro, como si lo hubiese gritado y por primera vez sus ojos se clavan en el recién aparecido, no puede ser, sus manos tiemblan y es casi imposible mantener la flecha en el arco, sus piernas amenazan con ceder en cualquier momento, porque la persona de pie apuntándole con un arma no es uno de _aquellos,_ es un humano, uno que ella reconocería sin importar cuántos años pasaran y quien le adjudicaría aquel llamativo sobrenombre en el pasado.

Baja su arco y sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas y en un alarido cargado de miedo, esperanza y dolor susurra su nombre.

—Hak.

…

Los dedos de ella tiemblan mientras trata de limpiar la herida de su mejilla.

—No es necesario —dice deteniéndola con su mano, es solo un corte.

—Sí, lo es, ¿qué tal que se infecte? ¿Qué tal que mueras?

—Las he tenido peores, princesa, y no he sobrevivido al fin del mundo para morir de una cortada superficial en la mejilla —dice en un intento de broma, su mecanismo para no perder la cabeza. Y ella guarda silencio.

Sujeta su mano entre las suyas, su mano rasposa, tosca, llena de cicatrices, para nada como recordaba las impolutas manos blancas que sujetaban con delicadeza viales y agujas en un laboratorio.

Cierra los ojos y aprieta su mano en las suyas, ella está sola y eso solo podía tener una explicación, todos los demás estaban muertos o habían sucumbido a la infección y ahora eran abominaciones, pero ella está viva. No hará preguntas, porque hacerlas es obligarla a recordar los horrores que ha tenido que ver y vivir para sobrevivir y él bien conoce de esos horrores en carne propia.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste contacto con otro humano? —pregunta sin poder evitarlo.

—Tres años —responde y a pesar de los años sin contacto con algún otro humano puede identificar como su voz parece a punto de quebrarse.

Tres años desde la última vez que tuvo contacto con otra persona, tres años y medio desde que _él_ se infectó tratando de protegerla, tres años y medio cuando _él_ le hizo jurar que obtendría toda la información que pudiese de él, de que al llegar el momento lo haría, que no se detendría, tres años desde que _él,_ no él _, eso_ , trató de asesinarla, tres años desde que con su arco y flechas le dieron fin a la existencia del que una vez fue Soo-Won.

Yona se limpia con rapidez una lágrima traicionera que recorre su mejilla.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Hace poco más de dos años, una pequeña colonia de sobrevivientes en los bosques de Palvel en la frontera con Xing.

Yona lo mira con una mezcla de confusión y horror.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

Hak se encoje de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe?

—Tú, idiota —grita golpeándole el pecho.

—Pero ahora que te he encontrado podemos volver con ellos, estarás a salvo… Tan a salvo como se puede estar en este nuevo mundo.

Yona lo mira y luego voltea a mirar a la luna.

—No puedo, hay algo que debo hacer primero.

No la cuestiona, no es tiempo para hacerlo.

—Será mejor dormir algunas horas, ya mañana podremos seguir hablando.

Yona le dedica un asentimiento de cabeza.

Cierra los ojos y se recuesta en el árbol del tronco que ha trepado, cuando le llega la suave voz de Yona desde el otro árbol.

—Tu abuelo, Mundok… Me salvó… Mi padre —la siente tomar aire y quiere decirle que se detenga, pero necesita saber—, mi padre se convirtió —su voz se quiebra—, justo ante mis ojos, sabía que tenía que correr, que _eso_ ya no era mi padre y no pude hacerlo, _eso_ llamaba mi nombre, aún al día de hoy lo escucho llamarme en mis pesadillas —confesó—, no me moví, pude sentir su aliento putrefacto, sus fauces cerniéndose sobre mí y no me moví, solo cerré los ojos, hasta que una sustancia viscosa me salpicó la cara y el cuerpo —vuelve a tomar aire—, tu abuelo se había interpuesto entre mi pa…, entre _eso_ y yo, clavando una daga en su cabeza, pero no logró esquivar las fauces abiertas que se clavaron en su cuello.

—Ya veo, tenía que ser un puto héroe hasta el final… —Tomando aire preguntó, ¿se convirtió en…? —no pudo terminar la pregunta.

—No, para ese entonces sabíamos cómo se propagaba, él no quería… Soo Won lo hizo, dijo que era lo que tú hubieses hecho.

—Y estaba en lo correcto —dice limpiándose una lágrima de la que solo la oscuridad de la noche es testigo—, gracias por contármelo, Yona.

…

Uno no pensaría que se conocen de toda una vida, no cuando le es tan difícil hablarle, quizás se deba a los años de soledad o quizás a que no hay nada de qué hablar, no sin despertar fantasmas del pasado y monstruos de pesadillas, porque del mundo que alguna vez compartieron ya no queda nada, y no es porque haya sido su elección. La observa afilar las dagas y la curiosidad puede con él.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a lanzar dagas de esa forma? Un par de segundos más y seguramente habría terminado empalado en ese poste. Ya veo mi epitafio: sobreviviente a la peor catástrofe mundial jamás vivida por el hombre, muerto por una pelirroja.

Y por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado la vio reír de esa forma que recordaba, con los ojos cerrados y la carcajada ensanchándose en sus labios.

—Pude haber muerto, ¿sabes? —reclama con un puchero.

Yona ríe con más ganas por un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente logra calmarse.

—Si Tae-Jun te escuchara probablemente no te creería.

—¿Tae-Jun? El hijo menor del jefe del equipo de seguridad, ¿el vago? ¿Por qué?—preguntó confundido.

—Él fue quien me enseñó, pero la primera vez que lancé una en una _práctica_ casi se la pongo entre los ojos, no me dejó volver a tocar una daga en casi dos meses, dijo, y lo cito: mejor quédate con tu arco y flecha o _aquellos_ serán el menor de nuestros problemas.

La ve sonreír con afecto y tristeza reflejadas a partes iguales en su mirada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que te has vuelto una experta lanzando dagas?

—Lili —responde y Hak recuerda a la hija del director legal de Kouka Inc., una mente brillante como Yona—, ella lo convenció de que cuantas más armas supiésemos manejar más probabilidad tendríamos de sobrevivir.

—Ya veo… Anoche, dijiste que tienes algo que hacer, ¿qué es tan importante, _Yona,_ para ponerlo antes que tu seguridad?

—Esperanza.

Hak la mira abiertamente confundido.

—Nunca respondiste mis cartas, así que supongo que nunca las leíste —comenta con una pizca de resentimiento.

—Lo hice —dice rebuscando entre su chaqueta y sacando varias hojas de papel, desgastadas y débiles, señales del paso del tiempo y de hojas que han sido abiertas y dobladas más de una vez—. Me ayudaban a mantenerme cuerdo —es toda la explicación que da, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No puede ser.

—En la última que recibí, escribías emocionada sobre el nuevo proyecto en el que trabajaban, si la memoria no me falla, regeneración celular.

—Las leíste —afirma sin terminar de creerlo.

—Ya te dije que lo hice. Ahora, ¿qué tienen que ver las cartas con esto?

Yona aparta la mirada y se concentra en contar sus flechas.

—No era un proyecto nuevo y se trataba de algo más que simple regeneración celular… Si lo hubiésemos sabido, nunca hubiésemos reabierto esa investigación, lo supimos demasiado tarde y para entonces una de las muestras había desaparecido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—La tragedia de nuestros días comenzó mucho antes de que hubiésemos nacido.

… …

—¿ _Lo has visto?, es magnífico, las implicaciones…, podríamos cambiar el mundo de la medicina, hermano._

 _—¿Es cierto que lo encontraron mientras perforaban tratando de alcanzar un gigantesco depósito de gas en el Pacífico?_

 _—Sí, su composición celular es fascinante, no es como ningún otro organismo vivo conocido por el hombre, su capacidad de regeneración… Debería ser imposible. Si podemos descifrarlo, usarlo, podríamos literalmente hacer crecer extremidades, curar tantas enfermedades…_

 _—No deberíamos adelantarnos, Yu-Hon, no sabemos su procedencia, ni los riesgos asociados al organismo._

 _—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero cambiaremos el mundo, hermano._

 _…_

 _Sujeto número 1: Mujer. Estado: Angiopatía amiloide cerebral. Semanas de gestación: 31. Estado feto: osteogénesis imperfecta._

 _Sujeta la mano de su hermano, esto es lo que han estado esperando, después de años de incansable investigación y pruebas, finalmente han llegado a la fase del estudio en humanos. La última esperanza para los que ya no la tienen._

 _..._

 _—¿Has visto los resultados? Son increíbles._

 _—Sí, su enfermedad parece haber remitido por completo, es como si nunca hubiese estado allí, ¿qué sabemos del feto?_

 _—No podremos estar seguros hasta su nacimiento, sabemos que está vivo, pero parece estar envuelto en algún tipo de armazón que impide monitorear cambios en su desarrollo._

 _—Será mejor comenzar los preparativos, no podemos estar seguros de qué sucederá._

 _…_

 _—No lo entiendo —dice arrojando los archivos contra el escritorio—, cinco sujetos y de todos solo uno ha sobrevivido._

 _—Dos._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Madre e hijo._

 _—Ah sí, ¿algún cambio en el niño?_

 _—No, está perfectamente sano, no hay anomalías, sus pruebas sanguíneas son perfectamente normales._

 _—Quizás… ¿Y si el éxito de ese caso radica en la situación gestante/gestado?_

 _…_

 _Sujeto número 6: Mujer. Estado: Osteosarcoma terminal. Semanas de gestación: 22. Estado feto: anormalidad congénita extremidades inferiores._

 _Sujeto número 7: Mujer. Estado: Síndrome Lesch-Nyhan. Semanas de gestación: 28. Estado feto: anormalidad congénita extremidades superiores._

 _Sujeto número 8: Mujer. Estado: Mieloma Múltiple. Semanas de gestación: 25. Estado feto: retinoblastoma._

 _…_

 _Observa a los 4 niños, el último en nacer tenía poco más de un año, esos niños y sus madres eran la prueba de su éxito, al mayor lo habían monitoreado por casi 6 años y el chiquillo era tan saludable como un caballo._

 _…_

 _Zona de contención nivel 3._

 _—No puede ser —dice volviendo a revisar los resultados en sus manos—, ella estuvo bien por los pasados 6 años._

 _—La enfermedad no ha regresado, esto es algo diferente, su material genético ha empezado a mutar y al mismo tiempo se degrada a una velocidad impresionante. No vivirá para ver la luz del sol._

 _—Traigan a todos los demás sujetos._

 _3:48 am. Sujeto #1: Fallecido._

 _…_

 _Sujeto 6: Pérdida de la cordura, degradación celular acelerada. Estado: Fallecido – Natural._

 _Sujeto 7: Pérdida de cordura, violencia extrema, cambios morfológicos de bajo nivel, estado celular estable, pico y caída, degeneración celular acelerada. Estado: Fallecido – Natural._

 _Sujeto 8: Violencia y fuerza extrema, cambios morfológicos mayores, alteraciones genéticas mayores, peligro biológico. Estado: Fallecido – Eliminado._

 _…_

 _—¿Qué hay de los niños? —pregunta pasándose las manos cansadamente por el cabello._

 _—Sin cambios, hermano. Aunque los mantenemos en observación._

 _—Necesitamos descifrar qué hicimos mal._

 _—Hermano, es tiempo de detenernos, lo has visto, tiene el potencial de hacer el bien, pero tiene una igual de grande de hacer el mal._

 _—No, seguiremos hasta las últimas consecuencias._

 _—No —contradice—, voy a ordenar el cierre de la investigación._

 _…_

 _Il observa el cuerpo desfigurado de su hermano, llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias había dicho y como resultado había hecho que él tuviese que dar fin a la monstruosidad en la que se había convertido, "Debiste detenerte, hermano"._

 _PROYECTO AnYZ_

 _Estado: Abandonado._

 _Sujetos: Relocalizados._

 _Nivel de contención: 10_

… …

—¿Quieres decir que todo esto, comenzó en Kouka Inc.?

—En parte.

—Pero, no lo entiendo —dice Hak confundido—, si sabían de toda esta información, por qué reabrirla, por qué retomar una investigación que tu propio padre clausuró, la misma que tomó la vida de tu tío.

—No lo sabíamos.

—¿Qué?

—No lo sabíamos, lo que te acabo de contar lo supimos demasiado tarde. Debimos sospechar cuando nos topamos con la información de un increíble proyecto de regeneración celular, no había ninguna información sobre los mórbidos detalles de la investigación, asumimos que se había abandonado por causas de financiación, pero estábamos equivocados.

—…

—Solo queríamos cambiar el mundo, salvar vidas, sorprender y enorgullecer a mi padre —dijo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas —, pero solo estábamos siendo manipulados desde las sombras, lo supimos cuando unas de las muestras desapareció.

—Ya veo —dice apretando las manos a su costado—, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la esperanza que mencionas?

—Los niños, sujetos nonatos en ese entonces que de alguna manera no se infectaron, pero aun así fueron beneficiarios de las capacidades de regeneración celular del material biológico original. ¿Qué fue diferente? Si pudiese encontrarlos, descifrar el misterio…

—Habría otra oportunidad para la humanidad, pero…

—Ya sé que parece imposible, pero tengo que hacerlo, yo yo…

—No fue tu culpa —dice envolviéndola en un abrazo y ella llora hasta que siente que sus pulmones queman—, y princesa, yo iré contigo.

Ella no lo cuestiona.

Ese día caminan hasta los linderos del bosque, mañana emprenderán su camino en busca de los sujetos 1.5, 6.5, 7.5 y 8.5.

Esta noche duermen en tierra y no en los árboles, porque esta vez tienen quién le cuide las espaldas.

—Hak…, Hak, ¿por qué volviste? ¿Por qué no te mantuviste a salvo? —la escucha murmurar entre sueños.

—Chica, tonta, lo has olvidado, te hice una promesa, te dije que regresaría —responde dándole un beso en la frente.

 **…**

Los hábitos adquiridos por años son difíciles de romper, eso lo habían aprendido Hak y Yona en el último par de días, acostumbrarse a estar solo todo el tiempo y depender exclusivamente de ti podía tener sus inconvenientes, por ejemplo, el dormir con un ojo abierto, no literalmente por supuesto, pero dormir tranquilamente no era un lujo que se pudiesen permitir si querían sobrevivir, pero ahora era diferente, porque uno de ellos solía quedarse haciendo guardia mientras el otro intentaba descansar, algunas cosas tomarían tiempo antes de cambiar.

Se movían más rápido, era mucho más sencillo avanzar solo cubriendo dos flancos y no cuatro. La confianza no era un tema, siempre habían confiado plenamente el uno en el otro y por alguna razón seguían vivos a estas alturas del partido, eso tenía que ser razón suficiente para dejar su espalda a las habilidades del otro.

Cuatro de _aquellos_ se acercan hacia ellos desde el norte.

—Tenemos compañía —le dice a Yona.

—Eso veo.

—¿Cuál prefieres? —pregunta sacando un par de armas de fuego del cinturón en su cadera, mientras Yona saca algunas flechas de la aljaba y rueda los ojos.

—Hoy me siento dadivosa, por favor escoge tú, pero por favor no mueras o peor aún, desperdicies suministros.

—Sí, sí, princesa, lo que digas.

Hak corre hacia las criaturas apuntando, Yona niega con la cabeza, si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que se divierte en estas situaciones.

Genial, maldice, al ver a un par de rezagados que se aproximaban desde la misma dirección. Hak tendrá que arreglárselas por su cuenta.

Hak da un balazo más en la cabeza de la criatura. Esa es la tercera. En su mirada periférica puede ver a Yona escurriéndose para dar el golpe final al último de los suyos, su agilidad y habilidades eran impresionantes y de temer. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado de la niña consentida, que vivía de nariz en los libros?

Brinca evitando el golpe de la única criatura que le falta, un _anormal,_ esos sí eran problemáticos, apunta mientras la criatura embiste contra él, pero antes de que pueda disparar, tres flechas pasan zumbando a centímetros de su cara, dando con precisión en los blancos.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios, princesa? ¿Tratabas de darme a mí?

—No seas dramático, Hak, solo aproveché la distracción para eliminarlo, por cierto, gracias por hacer de carnada.

—No estaba haciendo de carnada —dice fingiéndose dolido.

—Ya, ya, si quieres la próxima vez lo hago yo.

Hak le revuelve los cabellos y luego mira sus apariencias, todos llenos de sangre y suciedad.

—Necesitamos un baño, quizás hasta me puedas lavar la espalda.

—Hak —reclama Yona golpeándole el pecho y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Será mejor que sigamos moviéndonos —Yona se dispone a recuperar algunas de sus flechas, cuando escuchan el sonido de pisadas fuertes y presurosas. No, no puede ser, ellos no se mueven tan rápido de día. Sus pies la mantienen sujeta a su lugar.

 _Todos los seres vivos evolucionan._

—YONAAAA.

Escucha los disparos, pero sigue sin poder moverse. Es de nuevo como aquella vez…

 _Hacía poco más de un año que habían perdido a Joo-Doh. Pocos meses desde los trágicos finales de Ayura y Algira, no hubo tiempo para llorarlos, mucho menos para sepultarlos. Así que suspira con tranquilidad y le sonríe a sus compañeros porque hoy no tendrán que dejar atrás a nadie._

 _Lili se aleja algunos metros recogiendo algunas de sus dagas, todos se distraen en distintas tareas, es demasiado tarde cuando los ven, los tres anormales que corren hacia Lili. Yona grita su nombre. Soo-Won dispara sus armas y a su lado Tae-Jun lanza las dagas, pero están mal posicionados, ninguno logra darle en algún punto vital, Yona corre algunos metros tratando de encontrar un mejor ángulo, desde su visión periférica ve a Tetora correr, sabe lo que va a hacer antes de verlo, se lanza con las cuchillas a por los pies de los anormales, tratando de detener su paso._

 _—No, Tetora._

 _Su advertencia llega demasiado tarde, junto con el grito de Lili, porque sí, Tetora ha frenado el avance de un par de ellos, pero no sin que ellos la alcancen y Yona ve con horror su cuerpo ser desgarrado y su sangre bañar la pequeña figura de Lili que pelea con uñas y dientes contra los anormales, llena de furia, su mirada perdida. Uno cae. Dos más siguen en pie. Yona tiene tiro libre al segundo, pero su mano se congela en su lugar al ver al tercero acertar el zarpazo que ha lanzado contra Lili. Ella cae y el anormal la toma en sus deformes extremidades aplastando sus piernas, pero ella no grita, solo clava su última daga a la altura de su corazón, las dos flechas de Yona zumban en el aire._

 _El anormal se mantiene en pie algunos segundos más y Yona ve a Lili sonreír mientras toma su arma y apunta a su propia cabeza._

 _—No, Lili, por favor, no._

 _—No voy a ser uno de ellos. Lo siento._

 _El tiro resonó en el aire._

 _El sonido de la explosión la trae de regreso a sus sentidos y antes de poder reaccionar está siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Hak._

—Yona, Yona, vamos, reacciona —escucha a Hak.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Eso solo los retrasará algunos minutos, ¿estás herida? ¿Puedes correr?

—Estoy bien.

… …

 _Se habían cruzado con un pequeño grupo de supervivientes algunos meses luego de la muerte de Lili y Tetora, les habían salvado de una muerte casi segura._

 _—Es hora de seguir Tae-Jun, Yona —llamó la suave voz de Soo-Won. Yona tomó su bolsa del piso, pero Tae-Jun no hizo ademán de moverse._

 _—Lo siento, chicos —dijo dejándoles ver la pierna._

 _—No, no, no —los ojos de Yona se anegaron de lágrimas._

 _—No soy tan valiente como Lili y tampoco puedo poner esa carga en sus hombros, me quedaré con ellos —señaló al pequeño grupo—, los protegeré mientras pueda y cuando el momento llegue… —se encogió de hombros mostrando el arma en su mano._

—¿Qué sucedió allí, Yona? —preguntó Hak sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—Solo me distraje por un momento.

—No era la primera vez que vivías esa situación, ¿no es así?

—No, no lo era.

Esa noche se lo contó todo.

…

—¿Tuviste suerte? —preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Si llamas suerte a una lata de sopa de tomates y otra de frijoles fritos, ¿qué hay de ti?

Yona sonrió pícaramente.

—Encontraste algo bueno, ¿no es así?

—Puede ser, ¿qué encontraste? Dime —dijo tratando de dar alcance a lo que escondía detrás de sus manos. Siendo más grande no le fue difícil quitárselo.

—Encontraste atún, bendita suertuda, parece que esta noche tendremos un festín.

…

—Promete que no vas a mirar, Hak.

—Si insistes princesa, pero estoy seguro que te vendría bien alguien que restregara esa pegajosa sangre de la espalda.

—Pervertido —gritó sonrojada y Hak solo rió.

Fue ese mismo día que los encontraron, al chico y el hombre menudo refugiados en el bosque. La mano temblorosa del chico apuntándoles con una escopeta.

—Cuidado con eso, chico, ¿seguro sabes cómo usarlo?

—No pretendemos hacerles daño —intervino Yona.

—Los últimos humanos con los que nos topamos nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos.

—No somos como ellos —dijo ofreciéndole una fruta.

…

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Yona desenvolviendo el vendaje de la herida de Ik-Soo.

—Casi dos semanas. Lo siento. Debí terminar con mi vida entonces, pero Yoon, no quiero dejarlo solo. Yo sé la carga que es otra persona en este mundo, pero tengo que pedirlo, lleven a Yoon con ustedes, es un buen chico, sabe tratar heridas, no es buen luchador pero sí estratega y su capacidad de ubicación es excepcional.

—¿Sabe que estás infectado?

—¿Lo estás? —pregunta Yoon que recién llega dejando caer las latas que traía entre manos.

—Lo siento, Yoon —responde con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

…

—Tienes que dejarme.

—No puedo, no quiero —replica Yoon con lágrimas surcándole el rostro.

—Es hora de movernos.

—Adiós, Yoon —dice el hombre abrazándolo por última vez.

—Princesa…

Yona no necesita más para entender y separa a Yoon del lado de Ik-Soo y prácticamente lo arrastra, mientras se alejan del par, cuando los han perdido de vista Yona envuelve en sus brazos a Yoon.

…

—Lamento que tengas que hacer esto por mí.

Hak asiente con la cabeza, mientras carga el arma, algunos lo llamarían un acto de compasión, él no podía llamarlo así.

—Los hombres nunca debieron jugar a ser dioses.

—Lo sé… Lo siento —dice y aprieta el gatillo.

El disparo resonó en las profundidades de su alma.

…

Algunos meses después.

—Yonaaaa —se escuchó la voz amenazante de Yoon.

—¿Sí? —respondió Yona intimidada mientras los tres apiñados miraban desde los escombros del edificio donde se escondían.

—¿Cómo es que el lugar en el que estamos, corrijo, el lugar donde dijiste que teníamos que venir, resulta ser un nido de _eso_? —dice señalando las criaturas afuera, en grandes cantidades.

Yona sonríe nerviosamente.

—Estoy segura de que hay algo que podremos hacer.

—¿Y cómo qué sería?

—¿Hak? —pregunta Yona tirándole la pelota.

—No me mires a mí, Yoon es el estratega.

Yoon se golpea la frente con la palma, estaba atascado con un par de idiotas.

…

Yoon termina de explicar el plan de acción que ha trazado para sacarlos de aquella situación, las habilidades de ese par podían hacer funcionar hasta los planes más descabellados.

—Señor Todo-lo-hago-estallar —dijo Yoon refiriéndose a Hak—, no vayas a fallar, necesitamos que la explosión vuele el edificio y cree una barrera que los divida. Yona, no te quiero corriendo, ¿quedó claro? Eres nuestra _flecha_ - _francotiradora,_ las correrías déjaselas a Hak, tú eres nuestro ojo en el cielo.

—Sí, madre —responden los dos a coro.

—Que no soy su madre.

—Ten cuidado, Yoon, no salgas por nada en el mundo —dijo Yona tomando sus armas.

—Las cosas se van a poner feas, lo último que necesitamos es salvar tu feo trasero.

…

Hak se limpia la sangre que le chorrea de los cabellos, _ese_ último había sido especialmente vicioso, este ¿era el décimo o el doceavo? Rayos, había perdido la cuenta, dispara al que le viene encima al tiempo que tres flechas provenientes de enfrente le rozan la cara, pero ¿cuál era la manía de Yona de lanzar las flechas tan cerca de su cabeza?, pero sonríe al escuchar caer a la criatura a sus espaldas. Localiza a Yona en la parte más alta del edificio a medio caer que es su punto de control y le guiña un ojo mientras habla por la radio.

—Gracias, querida.

—No deberías agradecerme todavía —dice disparando ahora sus armas de fuego a dos criaturas que se acercaban por la izquierda.

—Guau, son buenos.

Yoon grita y da un salto al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, empuñando el cuchillo se gira y se sorprende al ver al rubio sonriente y a su acompañante de ojos vendados que lleva una ardilla en la cabeza.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

El rubio no deja de sonreír mientras responde.

—Yo soy Zeno, él es Shin-Ah.

—Ao —es todo lo que dice el hombre pelo azul señalando a la ardilla en su cabeza.

Toda conversación que pudiese seguir es interrumpida por un estruendo proveniente de afuera.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunta Yoon palideciendo, preocupado por Hak y Yona.

—El muchacho no debe preocuparse.

—¿Pero de que rayos hablas?

—El muchacho ya lo verá.

…

—Hak —se escucha la voz estrilar desde el otro lado de la radio—, estaba segura que Yoon te había prohibido explotar cualquier cosa que él no te hubiese dicho explícitamente que volaras.

—Aunque no lo creas princesa, no fui yo…, y princesa, creo que me he golpeado la cabeza, veo cosas que no son.

—¿De qué estás hablan… —pero su pregunta murió en sus labios cuando el humo de la explosión se aclaró.

Había dos personas más luchando contra _aquellos_ en el campo, pero no podía estar viendo bien, uno tenía un monstruoso brazo derecho y el otro una infame pierna derecha.

—Hak.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que también me golpeé la cabeza.

 **FIN**

 **... ...**

 **Detalles del reto:** Universo Alterno Apocalíptico. Reto 1: Propuesto por Demonocracy.

 **Personajes:** Yona / (Personaje que elija el autor)

 **Género:** Ciencia ficción (Sci-Fi) / Amistad (Friendship) o Romance

 **Gaman** : Se refiere a la resistencia y la capacidad de seguir intentando algo a pesar de las adversidades, o de seguir luchando a pesar de que parece que todo está perdido. Para más información alkalengua . blogspot . com . co / 2011 / 03 / lo-que-las-palabras-esconden-gaman . html

 **Aclaraciones:** Las enfermedades de los sujetos de prueba fueron escogidas al azar, enfermedades terminales o muy malas que ameritaran hacer parte de un estudio nuevo y demás. Las de los niños, supongo habrán pillado las referencias. Algunas escenas eran mucho más elaboradas, pero para cumplir con el límite de palabras, hubo que recortar.

¿Quién se robó la muestra? ¿Cómo se propagó la _infección_? ¿Qué determina el tiempo que tardan en sucumbir a la infección? ¿Quiénes son los niños ya no tan niños que busca Yona? ¿Quiénes son los aparecidos del final XD? ¿Salvarán a la humanidad o morirán en el intento? Solo yo sé la respuesta XD, no mentiras, soy consciente que esas y muchas otras preguntas quedaron abiertas, pero espero disfrutaran la historia XD


End file.
